


Team ACES

by FireFlux666



Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlux666/pseuds/FireFlux666
Summary: Welcome to the world of Remnant, There have been many stories told about many different people in this world, but this story takes place in the city of Vacuo, following a group of students known as Team ACES, so if you like mishap, Laughs and plenty of action, join me on this story and I hope you enjoy.





	1. Introduction

Chapter 1  
Hey, a quick word from me, this is just the introduction and is, I know very short, this will be the first fanfic that I've written and I am by no means "good" at writing, this is just something that I've wanted to do for a while and have just gotten round to it, but il be attempting to upload chapter as consistently as possible, but besides that even though its short any feedback or questions that people have il gladly take or answer.

so enjoy this short preview

Flux out xx

Team ACES

"An Introduction"

"you know, There must be an easier way to do this. He's gonna get himself killed" as the red-headed girl looks away from the chaos towards her companions.

"Scarlet, you worry too much, he'll be fine, he hasn't been killed yet has he?" Quipped a Dark haired Faunus with a strong Australian accent.

"True, but he is our teammate I feel like we should do something. What do you think Ecru?" said Scarlet, turning round to meet eyes with her other teammate.

"I think your both right, sure I agree we should help him, but on the other hand, we know Crimson, he'll just go berserk if we don't leave him to it, especially after what he did to Auburn last time, best to just let him were himself out honestly"

"You got that right mate, I still get nightmares about that day, he can be so bloody brutal at times" Auburn shivers at the thought. Just as Scarlet was about to interject, the body of a mangled looking Grimm goes flying by and lands with a heavy thud on the rocks behind the group. "poor fella, Didn't even know what hit em" Auburn says with sympathy in his voice.

As the group look back to the desert wastelands of Vacuo and towards the mayhem that their fourth teammate is causing, it looked like the number of Grimm had severely diminished from when they had been initially attacked, they had just been on a mission to protect some caravans crossing the desert and where just on there way back to the city of Vacuo, Shade academy to be specific, they had been attacked by a group of Thorn Devils, a lizard-like Grimm about the size of a Boarbatusk, not that threatening on there own, But deadly in a group.

In the middle of the chaos, was a single man just about screaming his lungs out in rage while beating down any Grimm he gets his hands on, covered in scratches, lashes, and bites, he fought through the pain as if it wasn't even there. Crashing his fist into the last Grimm on the field, he let out a large victory cry before passing out among the disappearing corpses of the fallen Grimm.

"Welp" Auburn perked up "looks like he's done having his little fit, we really need to try and teach him to chill out once in a while, I'm tired of carrying his unconscious body back every time we get into a fight"

"Well maybe if we jumped in and helped as I suggested, we wouldn't have to carry him back home," Scarlet says, clear venom in her voice.

"ok jeez fine we'll do it your way next time, but I ain't volunteering to calm him down anymore, you can take that risk" Auburn retaliated

"Telling him to "Chill out" and "Keep it cool" over and over isn't going to calm him down idiot, the reason you got your ass kicked last time was that you were buzzing around him like an insect," Scarlet said, voice rising considerably.

"well excuse me for trying Scarlet, I don't see you doing anything, you're his sister, why do I need to calm him down every time he goes on one of his riots," Auburn says voice matching Scarlets.

"BECAUSE I.."

"GUYS" Ecru interrupts "Can you do this later when we're not standing in the blazing sun and with our teammate laying in the sand covered in wounds" Both people look towards their unconscious ally and look back at each other. Auburn looks down, defeated "yeah, sorry, ill carry him" as he starts walking to the now sleeping body "Still don't know why I get the heat for him being reckless" he whispers to himself, As the rest of the team gather their supplies and get ready to walk home.

"Come on, if we hurry we'll get back to shade by the end of the day," says Ecru. "then we can sort out who is going to explain how Crimson got this injured... Again"

And as they walk towards Vacuo city, Sun still beating down and a slight breeze in the air, a new chapter is about to unfold for this team, and whether they are ready for it or not.

Character Profiles

A in ACES

Name: Auburn Caraway

Race: Faunus

Type: Kangaroo

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Brown

Weapon: Sand and Storm (Twin boomerangs with blades that eject when thrown and retract again once caught, can also be used as knives if needed. Can be injected with air dust to create a sharp tornado around boomerang when thrown)

Semblance: Amplify (he can focus his aura into a specific body part to make it stronger, for example, his legs to jump higher or his arm to throw further)

Description: Auburn is 6f 7in with a lean almost lanky frame, very tanned with sharp features with a birthmark on the right side of his forehead. He has messy long brown hair that goes to just above his shoulders with a fringe that almost covers his eyes. The only thing on his torso is a leather sash that holds several pouches of dust and other such supplies. He wears loose looking dark shorts that go down to his knees and look like normal trousers that have been ripped to act as shorts, he walks around barefoot and what looks like a rag tied around his waist that's being used as both a makeshift belt and holster for his weapons.

C in ACES

Name: Crimson Vain

Race: Human

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Red

Weapon: Grimm Dusters (A pair of large knuckle Dusters that stores various types of dust for many varied effects. Each attack sends a shockwave up user's arm)

Semblance: Negativity (Crimson can focus his aura to send out a wave of negative energy centred around himself, causing all Grimm in the area to lose focus on anything else)

Description: Crimson is 6f 2in with a tank like brutish build, pale despite he lives in the desert and covered in a range of scars and marks. He has short almost crew cut black hair with a very rough and rugged face, looking slightly older than he is. He wears a plain black shirt with a leather jacket adorned with chains and trinkets, and he wears loose looking cargo pants with heavy sand boots. He's almost never without his weapons on his hands.

E in ACES

Name: Ecru Sunvail

Race: human

Hair colour: Bleach Blond

Eye colour: Blue

Weapon: Starfall (A large flail like weapon except the spike ball is a lot larger and the handle is the size of a short staff, the chain connecting the two is retractable so it can be swung around and be used as a mace-like weapon)

Semblance: Suggestion (he can plant an idea in someone's head and depending on the mental strength of the person, they are inclined to follow it)

Description: Ecru is 6f 4in and has a well built athletic build, he has a pale face and sharp handsome features. He has slicked back bleach blond hair and has a small goatee on his face, piercing blue eyes that have almost a constant kindness to them. He wheres mostly light plate armour that is built for quick movement and heavy blows. The colour of his armour is silver with bronze adornments.

S in ACES

Name: Scarlet Vain

Race Human

Hair colour: Dark Red

Eye colour: Brown

Weapon: Grimms Teeth (A series of throwing knives that have many types of dust utilization)

Semblance: Drain (During some attacks, she can connect her aura to others and drain their reserves adding to hers)

Description: Scarlet is 5ft 9in with a slender athletic body perfect for flexibility and stealth, she has slightly tanned skin with blood red long hair usually kept in a long braid, she has a pretty but mean looking face that makes her always look ticked off and deep brown eyes. She weres a sleeveless low cut shirt with a leather vest, she wheres tight-fitting leather trousers with heavy looking boots adorned with similar chains to her brother.


	2. Trailer 1 - Auburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first official chapter if you can call it that and I'm excited to be finally writing this, this chapter and the next three are going to be like short trailers for the main four, much like the original RWBY series. I don't have a set schedule for when il be posting, its just kind of what I do with my spare time. but once again if you have any advise, Criticism (hopefully of the constructive nature) or questions don't hesitate to comment. hope you enjoy.

Auburn Chapter

"Every dark cloud has a silver lining, but it's up to you to run towards the light"

"Auburn's Perspective"

"Great, and how exactly did I let myself get talked into this one" I wonder out loud while running from a large and very angry pack of beowolf. This was supposed to be a very easy task, sneak into the Grimms territory, steal any valuables from corpses that might have been left from previous hunters, and leave without a scratch, now the second part of that master three-step plan was successful, the first not so much.

(10 minutes earlier)

"ok this is fine, this is fine. just a little bit more Grimm than originally expected, no big deal, I can handle this" I think to myself, looking at what looks like the entire pack of beowolf. "just need to pick my moment, run in, grab that bag of potentially valuable items, then book it"

After about 5 minutes of waiting, all the Grimm seem to be wandering off. "And once again, fortune comes to those who wait" I smirk to myself. I take my chance, using my semblance, concentrating my aura to my legs, I run forward at a rapid pace, grabbing the bag and getting out of sight. "heh, Like taking candy from a baby" i whisper confidently before turning to leave.

As I take my first step, a loud dog like yelp rings out right next to me as I find myself suddenly face to face with a beowolf. I look down to where I had stepped and under my foot, was the tail of the Grimm in question. slowly looking back up, I give a nervous smile "Umm, sorry about that mate, I was just leaving" as soon as I end my sentence, I take off like a train, pumping as much aura as I can spare into my legs. I look briefly behind me and see the pack is very quickly on my tail, literally.

(Current time)

very quickly running out of aura, and sweating from running in the heat of the desert sun, I very quickly realise that I need to think of a better plan than running. "alright, time for some better tactics" I quickly stop and turn around, grabbing "sand" one of my boomerangs from my belt and throw it at the incoming hoard, as it picks up speed, the dust starts to do its magic and creates a twister, blowing up all the sand and dust into the air, creating a small sandstorm to blind the charging Grimm.

The weapon flys back to my hand, as I prepare myself to start thining the pack. As the first few Grimm charge out of the sandstorm, eyes obscured somewhat, I once again launch "Sand" at the Grimm and charge at the Grimm while unholstering my second boomerang "Storm" and quickly eject the blade from the tip. As "Sand" embeds itself into the skull for the first beowolf, I slice at the beowolf to its side, cutting the throat of the Grimm. I yank "Sand" from the head of the beast and duck just in time to dodge a claw that was aiming for my head and plunge the blades into the Grimms gut. Using my semblance, I pumped my aura to my arms and launched the Grimm in front of me into members of the pack behind it. still using my strengthened arms, I fire my weapons from my hands into the pack of Grimm, some being cut and sliced and some being thrown in all directions from the twisters that enveloped them. grabbing one of my weapons back, I quickly turn and throw it at a beowolf that had flanked around and was currently pouncing towards me, it boomerangs lodged in the Grimms snarling maw sending it tumbling past me. using my tail to catch the second boomerang flying back to me, I strengthen my legs and jump into the air. Looking down at the battlefield, there was only a couple of members of the pack left. "good thing too, I'm running low on just about everything" I sighed to myself. falling back down, I land on the head of one of the Grimm and smash his head into the hard ground with a violent snap.

I look up at the last one and see him retreating. "Bet that the one who got his tail stood on, lucky bastard" I say while collapsing into an exhausted heap. "You don't need help with this task Auburn, it'll be simple" I say, mimicking what was said before I left. better get back to the group then. I picked myself up and started making my way towards my camp.

Arriving at the desert camp, I look round at the many thieves and bandits that I associate myself with, sure their not the nicest or smartest of people, but hell there good at what they do, and they're giving me a place to stay and eat, so I can't complain. I approach the main tent at the camp and walk inside. "Hey Calam, I'm back with the goods" Turning round to face me was a tall dark skinned man, shaved head and a tattoed face, wearing loose clothing build for the desert heat. "Ah Auburn, I take it went as planed" he said. "Well besides there being almost twice the amount of Grimm there was supposed to be and me almost running out of aura and supplies in the middle of the desert, it went smooth as butter"

I hand over the bag that I took. "this was the only thing I could find all the other bodies where ether eaten or destroyed beyond recognition, it better have been worth it" Calam puts the bag on the table and opens it, he goes silent for a couple of seconds before letting out a hearty belly laugh. "Now what the hell is so funny" I say, irritated. he stops and turns around "here have your well-earned treasure oh great theif" he says still laughing and throwing something at my face. as I take it off my head and look at it, it appears to be a dress of some description, not fancy or anything, plain and clear patchwork on some of the fabric.

As I stare at it in utter disbelief, Calam leans "hey look at the bright side, I think it would look good on you" He says mockingly, and continues to laugh as he leaves the tent leaving me alone.

God. Damn. It.


End file.
